Tenshirou Hayake vs Zabuza Momochi
by HiImZetsu
Summary: An undefeated bounty hunter is out to get Zabuza. Will he suceed, or succumb to Zabuza's sword?


"You had better not fail. This man needs to die," the client ordered.

Tenshirou rolled his eyes. He had heard it all before. He had a perfect record. He always got his target. He never understood why his clients always said that. Maybe it was because he had barely "celebrated" (by collecting on a huge bounty) his eleventh birthday yesterday. He growled at his employer and grabbed his sword. He had long since grown tired of being underestimated because of his age, even though the only person to ever wield this chakra-sealing sword besides him was Madara Uchiha. He had killed over 50 S-rank criminals with it, yet they still only saw him as an eleven-year-old kid. However, as much as he didn't like being underestimated, he dealt with it. It gave him a distinct advantage against opponents that didn't know his reputation.

As he walked down the hall of his client's building, he strapped on his sword. He grinned as the people parted to let him through. Despite his client's sentiments, the bounty hunters here knew his reputation, and feared him. He felt a smile start to sneak onto his face, but quickly stopped it and forced his face into a deeper scowl. Now was not the time to look happy. He knew these ninjas resented him for the big-bounty heads he brought in.

As he reached the small gate leading in and out of the village, he pulled out his bounty sheet. It said:

_Momochi Zabuza_

_S rank Kirigakure missing-nin_

_Reward: 200,000,000__Y Dead or Alive_

_Details: Former Mist Swordsman. Carries the giant Executioner's Blade. Skilled in the art of the "Silent Assassination." Not to be approached without caution._

Tenshirou smiled. This should be fun.

When he exited the gate, he put the bounty sheet back in his pocket and put his hands together. His right hand was balled into a fist, while his left rested palm up on top of the right. "Crystal Beast Seal: Release!" he barked, "Canine!"

Tenshirou let his hands fall limp as blue crystal formed over his fingernails. He pulled his tongue back in his mouth as his nose and chin extended, and more crystal grew over his teeth. He felt the crystal break and reset his shin bones to the shape of a dog's. He suddenly felt a rush of gratitude that the crystal also healed the bones. Tenshirou felt his hair fall limp and partially hide his eyes. He knew his transformation was complete. Although he had never cared to check, he knew from what others had told him that he looked like a cross between a wolf and a human. A sickening thud was heard as someone fainted. A bark of laughter escaped his lips. He had seen it all before.

He inhaled deeply and felt a strong wave of fear from the people inside the gate. He allowed himself to grin, exposing his new crystal fangs. He enjoyed their reactions. After a moment, he began to block out their scents and emotions. The scent of an extremely large amount of steel nearby was the first scent he detected that he found unusual. Figuring it was as good of a starting point as any; he strapped his ten-gallon hat to his bag and dropped to all fours, firing himself in the direction of the steel.

As he entered the clearing where the smell was strongest, Tenshirou slowed considerably. No need to rush anymore. Zabuza was near. He could feel it. A faint whooshing sound caused Tenshirou to instinctively duck. A smart move, considering that a giant blade spun over his head a split second later. As he stood again, a man with a bandaged face and arms picked up the blade and pointed it at him.

"Hayake Tenshirou?" the man asked in a deep voice.

"That would be me." Tenshirou growled, "Momochi Zabuza?"

"Yes." Zabuza growled "I heard that you have been sent to collect a bounty on my head. Is this true?" Tenshirou did not answer, but simply nodded. "And is it also true that you have never failed to catch a bounty?"

"My," Tenshirou chuckled, "It seems someone's done their homework."

Zabuza snarled at the flippant comment. "I wish to be the first to break your record, that's all."

"I see. Well then why don't we stop talking and start fighting, hm?" Tenshirou punctuated his comment by drawing his sword and swinging it at Zabuza's head. He was almost startled into releasing the sword's handle when it was blocked by Zabuza's sword.

It was Zabuza's turn to chuckle softly. "Didn't expect me to be able to move my Executioner's Blade so quickly, hm?" Calmly, Tenshirou replaced his sword in its sheath on his back.

"I guess swordsmanship won't beat you, will it?"he grinned. Tenshirou began to make hand signs. Before he could finish, Zabuza swung his sword at Tenshirou's torso. Tenshirou jumped out of the way of the blade. As the blade hit the ground, it threw up a cloud of dust. Tenshirou used the cloud to hide long enough to complete his hand seals. He felt electricity course through his hands and he swung his hand, claws out, at Zabuza. When the Kiri ninja saw his attack, he jumped and used the handle of his sword, still buried in the ground, to spin out of the way.

As Zabuza pulled his sword from the ground, Tenshirou snarled "Let's see what you can do, Peach Boy!" Zabuza surprised Tenshirou by attempting to stab him with his sword. Tenshirou buried his claws in the metal of the sword, stopping it centimeters away from gouging his stomach. Blue electricity coursed through the blade, blowing a hole in it near the handle and sending a wave of electricity through Zabuza's body. Zabuza flew away from the sword and landed hard on the ground. Tenshirou bent and prepared to sink his claws into the ground, sending a jolt of electricity through the ground and into Zabuza, when something buried itself in his neck. He tried to pull them out of his neck, but he couldn't move his arm.

He collapsed to the ground as a feminine voice said "If I hadn't had my Sedative Needles ready, you could have been in serious trouble."

"I know." Zabuza growled.

"Aren't you going to finish him off?" the feminine voice asked suprisedly.

"No, Haku. He is my only opponent that came close to defeating me. He even blew a chunk out of my sword. "

"That must have been some attack. Are you going to fix it?" Haku muttered

"No. I'll leave it there, to remind me…" Tenshirou heard Zabuza say as he faded into blackness.


End file.
